


Powdered Donuts

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Kyoya all decide to practice the commoner game of Truth or Dare to surprise Haruhi on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powdered Donuts

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up the driveway to Tamaki's manor. Tamaki had told them he had something very special planned out and that they needed to come right to his house after school (to which they laughed in his face, but Kyoya convinced them by giving them that shadow king glare). Tamaki himself answered the door after one knock as if he'd been waiting impatiently by the door. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Come in!"

The two slowly walked into the manor. They looked around, spotting Kyoya sitting at a chair, typing on his laptop.

Typical.

"Alright, let's get this started!"

"Aren't you going to wait for Mori senpai and Hunny senpai and Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Hikaru followed up.

Tamaki chuckled. "Silly, silly boys. This is just a meeting for us!"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged suspicious glances.

"Let me explain. Haruhi's birthday is next week, right?" The twins nodded. "Well, we're going to throw her a party!"

"We're already throwing her a host party," they shrugged.

"I know. But this one's different. We're going to play commoner games and do commoner things! SO I called you over here to practice them."

"Why do we need to practice them, exactly?" it was Kyoya who asked this question.

"So we don't mess anything up, stupid!" Tamaki giggled excitedly. "Let's go!"

Tamaki led the way to the living room and sat down in the middle of the plush carpet. "Alrighty, guys," and he patted the ground next to him. Kyoya sat a little closer than needed, but Tamaki didn't seem to notice; he was too giddy to. "We're going to play...truth or dare!"

The game started off boring. The dares were lame, the truths even worse. At this time, Kyoya paused the game to search online for a good dare for Kaoru. "Ah!" he smirked at the interesting dare. "Kaoru, I dare you to eat a whole bag of powdered donuts."

Kaoru smirked. "Is that supposed to be a punishment?" 

A few minutes later, a maid came into the room with a bag of commoner's donuts. Kaoru took them with a quick thank-you. Tamaki, Kyoya, and Hikaru watched intently.

"The whole thing?" Kaoru asked, his tone a bit higher than usual.

"The whole thing," Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Kaoru began eating the donuts. To his surprise, they were amazing (for commoner food anyways). He was halfway done with the bag when Kyoya said, "Stop. Kaoru, that's enough."

Kaoru smirked and set the rest of the bag aside. "Hikaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do I have powdered sugar on my face?"

Hikaru chuckled and nodded. "Tamaki, truth or dare?"

And so the cycle went, going back to boring questions and dares, that is until Kyoya said, "Hikaru. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Lick the powdered sugar off Kaoru's face."

The glint in Kyoya's eyes told Hikaru that he was planning this since he dared Kaoru to eat the donuts. Hikaru went red, along with Kaoru; he had sugar all over his lips.

Hikaru leaned in close to Kaoru, licking the sugar at the corner of his mouth first. Kaoru went bright red, as did Hikaru, but didn't want him to stop. Hikaru licked the edge of his mouth with an evil grin. He knew how much this tortured his brother.

Slowly, Hikaru placed one leg on either side of Kaoru and leaned in closer. He licked Kaoru's lips slowly. Kaoru wasn't having it, though, and instead pressed his lips to Hikaru's. 

The two kissed roughly, not remembering they were in a room with their bosses. Hikaru knocked the boy down at some point, straddling overtop of him, thus making Kaoru go red in the face. Hikaru tilted Kaoru's head to the side and began leaving kisses on his neck. It was as if all their emotions for each other that had been bottled up escaped right here, right now.

Tamaki cleared his throat. 

Hikaru went red and slowly crawled off of Kaoru.

Kaoru smirked slightly.

"Well, um," Tamaki smiled softly. 

"Thanks for the help, guys," Kaoru grinned.

"What?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"I believe you've been duped into showing your true feelings toward your brother," said Kyoya.

"Now you see why we couldn't have Hunny senpai here. He would have eaten all the donuts," Kaoru shrugged.

"You sick bastards," Hikaru growled in a joking tone. He then started laughing. He would get them back for this.


End file.
